The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachines, and more specifically, to turbomachine blades.
Turbomachines include compressors and turbines, such as gas turbines, steam turbines, jet engines, and hydro turbines. Generally, turbomachines include a rotor, which may be a shaft or drum, to support the turbomachine. Each turbomachine blade may include a blade portion and a platform or base portion. Unfortunately, the interface between the blade portion and the platform may be a sharp corner or joint that may be prone to stress concentrations. Accordingly, it may be desirable to improve the interface to reduce stress and increase the life of the turbomachine blade.